


Reckless

by foureyedwriter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 2018, M/M, Post Seijoh/Karasuno, Romance, Teammates to Lovers, hq valentines exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13675953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foureyedwriter/pseuds/foureyedwriter
Summary: This is for Ry for the HQ Valentines Exchange 2018 based on the prompt “See? Being a little reckless can be fun sometimes. You just have to let loose.”An OiSuga fic





	Reckless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ryekamasaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryekamasaki/gifts).



> Hi there :)   
> I was really excited to write some OiSuga again after a while. :)   
> I hope you enjoy, but especially I hope my giftee will enjoy <33

University is kicking Oikawa’s ass but he had known beforehand that it wouldn’t be a walk in the park. And still he feels himself stressing about the upcoming finals, about his homework, about volleyball practice even. 

As a given Oikawa joined the university’s volleyball team and as a given he works hard to become a starter. 

It is strange not to play with Seijoh anymore. It is even more strange to not play with Iwaizumi anymore. And it is strange to have former rivals on his team. 

Like Refreshing- kun. 

The observance skills of Karasuno’s former setter are at least on the same level as Oikawa’s own and that is strange as well. He is used to be the most observant on a team, is used to find out the opponents weaknesses and flaws just like the strengths of his teammates. And now there is Sugawara with his eagle eyes. He is also fighting for a spot as a starter and both know only one of them will make it. 

So Oikawa does what he always does when he is stressed out. He practices. And after that he practices a little more. 

Luckily his knee isn’t bothering him anymore after he had a little while of complete rest. But Oikawa is aware that he needs to be careful, so he is. 

“You’re here late,” a voice from the door startles Oikawa after he landed from a jump serve. A little off, he notices before he turns around. 

Sugawara Koushi stands there, smiling at Oikawa. His silver hair is dripping wet and he has already changed back into his clothes. 

“I needed to practice some more,” Oikawa says. 

“I see. Well, don’t you think it’s enough for today?” Sugawara asks. 

Oikawa wipes the sweat from his forehead. “I’ll decide when it’s enough.” It comes out harsher than intended but he can’t take his words back. 

Sugawara is unimpressed though. He just rolls his eyes. “I know. I just thought you’d like to grab dinner with me.” A sheepish expression appears on his face. 

“Huh?” Oikawa swirls a volleyball between his hands. “Why would you want to go with me?” They are rivals for the same position after all. 

“I just thought it’d be nice to eat with someone you’ve known for a while, you know?” Sugawara shrugs. “Here are so many unfamiliar faces... You know what? Forget about it. It’s ridiculous—“

“No,” Oikawa interrupts him. “No, it’s not. Let me clean up and shower. Then we can go, Refreshing- kun.” He understands what Sugawara means. He himself feels this way with all the changes happening too. It wouldn’t hurt to eat with someone familiar even though Sugawara and him hadn’t interacted often. 

“Suga.” 

“What?” 

“Call me Suga.” 

Oikawa smirks at that. “All right, Suga. I’ll hurry, okay?” 

Sugawara smiles and it is indeed a nice sight. “Okay.” 

***

Shortly after the two of them sit at a small table in a nice restaurant. Nothing too expensive of course. They are both students after all. 

The atmosphere is nice and Oikawa is surprised how easy Sugawara and he fall into a conversation. He feels himself relax while they wait for their food and Sugawara tells a story about his time back at Karasuno. 

“I really don’t know how often Hinata got hit by a ball in the face,” Sugawara giggles. “We were worried at first but we got used to it pretty quickly.” 

Oikawa snorts. “I remember him being hit by a ball in one of our games. You guys were pretty chill about that. And Shrimpy-chan just got up again as if nothing had happened.” 

Sugawara smiles somewhat nostalgic. “Yes... oh my, now I wanted to have dinner with you and all I do is talk about my old team. I’m sorry.” 

“It’s only natural to miss it,” Oikawa says. “I miss Seijoh every day. The team we build, our dynamics, the trust between the teammates...” 

“The new team will be different but you’ll get used to it,” Sugawara smiles. “You were an outstanding captain, you are a gorgeous setter. You know how to lead a team.” 

“Aaaw, are you complimenting me?” Oikawa winks, taking a sip from his drink. Then he sighs. “I’m not sure if I’ll make it a starter here so soon. I mean, I have some competition for that position.” 

Sugawara blushes and avoids his gaze. “Don’t talk such nonsense. Between you and me the decision is quite clear to me.” 

“Suga,” Oikawa sighs, pushing the thought away just how cute a blushing Sugawara looks. “I’m serious. Your observation skills are extraordinary good. Better than mine, although I hate to admit this.” 

Sugawara looks up at him, a shy smile tugging at his lips. “That’s a huge compliment coming from the Grand King.” 

“See? And I don’t walk around and compliment random people,” Oikawa states. 

And Sugawara knows. He lets the topic drop by then, their conversation moving to other things. They enjoy their food and the company and as they part ways both of them feel a little lighter. 

***

It becomes a habit after that. Oikawa and Sugawara would go out for dinner every few days, Sugawara picking Oikawa up from practice or the other way around in cases when Sugawara stays back longer. 

Oikawa likes the evenings they spend together. Sugawara’s company really is refreshing and lifts his spirits as the semester continues to kick his ass. But no matter how bad his day was, when he meets with Sugawara all the tension leaves his body. And Sugawara seems to enjoy their time together just as much. 

Oikawa starts to think if they’re just developing some kind of friendship but it feels different from when he sees Iwaizumi- which isn’t often anymore but still it feels different with Sugawara. It is Iwaizumi who makes Oikawa think even more about his feelings and his building relationship with the other setter. 

“Sounds to me as if you have a crush on him.” 

That is what Iwaizumi said the last time they spoke. Since then it refuses to leave Oikawa’s head, makes him think even more about that when he is with Sugawara and when their meetings still are nice they aren’t as relaxing as they used to be. Oikawa feels himself being on edge. 

He can’t have a crush on Sugawara, can he? 

“What’s up with you lately?” Sugawara asks as they are once more out for dinner. His pale hands play with the drinking straw in his glass. 

Oikawa tries to play dumb. “What are you talking about, Suga- chan? I’m perfectly fine. Just stressed about all the homework and stuff.” He knows he’s walking on thin ice with Sugawara whose observation skills are one of a kind. But he is used to wear masks and used to make people believe what he wants them to believe. The only exception for this is Iwaizumi who looks right through him no matter how hard he tries. But this isn’t Iwaizumi. 

“Really, Oikawa?” Sugawara says unimpressed. “You don’t need to tell me if you don’t want to. But you don’t have to lie to me.” 

“I’m sorry,” Oikawa breathes, avoiding Sugawara’s gaze. “I’m just... i don’t know... confused. It’s not a big deal.” 

Sugawara chuckles. “Well, when it bothers you that much it must be. You’re Oikawa Tooru.” 

Sugawara clearly tries to lighten the mood and Oikawa is thankful for that, showing a small smile. Their food arrives then and Sugawara changes the topic as to not push Oikawa. And once more Oikawa is thankful. 

*** 

It is not getting better but worse the longer their meetings for dinner continue, the more time Oikawa spends in Sugawara’s presence. He really has to accept that he indeed has a crush on the other setter. And that he needs to do something about it. 

Sugawara seems to sense that something is on Oikawa’s mind since he suggests a little walk before going to a restaurant. Oikawa agrees and finds himself fiddling nervously with his hands as they walk. 

Sugawara sighs. “Something is really bothering you, huh?” 

Oikawa makes an approving sound, looking up at the sky. It’s getting dark. “It is. And I am too afraid to do something about it.” 

“You’re afraid? The guy that challenges Ushijima again and again? The former captain of Seijoh is afraid?” Sugawara asks genuinely puzzled. 

Oikawa crooks a grin. “Well, yeah. It’s different from volleyball. I could lose someone when I’m too reckless.” That is as close to the truth as Oikawa can get without revealing everything. His heart beats violently in his chest, making it hard to breath. 

Sugawara hums thoughtfully. “You’re afraid because you can’t control what’s happening?” He stops in his tracks, watching Oikawa taking a few more steps before he stops as well. 

Oikawa ruffles his hair. “Yes. That is terrifying...” Sugawara approaches Oikawa, his gaze fixated on him. “What are you doing?” Oikawa asks, swallowing against the lump building in his throat. 

Sugawara reaches for Oikawa’s hand and leans forward ever so slowly but Oikawa finds himself rooted to the spot. And then Sugawara’s lips are on his. He feels his body tingle at the very touch and he lifts his own hand to cup Sugawara’s cheek. The kiss deepens at that, their bodies stepping closer, touching. Oikawa sighs happily into the kiss, welcomes the proximity. But both of them need to breathe at some pint, so their lips part. 

“Koushi..,” Oikawa mumbles. 

“Tooru,” Sugawara smiles at Oikawa, a slight blush on his pale cheeks making him look absolutely adorable in Oikawa’s eyes. “See? Being a little reckless can be fun sometimes. You just have to let loose.” 

And Oikawa’s laughs at that, loud and happy, while he wraps his arms around Sugawara, pulling him close again. “You’re unbelievable.” 

Sugawara hugs him back. “And here I thought you’d be the braver one,” he says and Oikawa feels his cheeks redden again. But this time not from a kiss. 

“Mean, Suga,” he whines. 

“What happened to Koushi?” Sugawara asks, amusement coloring his words. 

“I won’t call you that when you’re mean to me,” Oikawa pouts and it is so cute that Sugawara can’t help but giggle. 

“Sorry,” he says, kissing Oikawa’s temples. “I didn’t know you’re so sensitive...” 

Oikawa snorts at that. “And I didn’t know you’re such a tease.”

Sugawara shrugs, a smile brightening up his whole face. “Well, seems we both learned something new today.” 

“Maybe I should think about this whole thing again,” Oikawa muses, but his lips lift into a smile as well. 

“Probably,” Sugawara says. “But you won’t find someone like me again.” 

“Fortunately,” Oikawa gives back but pecks Sugawara’s lips immediately. “Dinner? I’m getting hungry.”

Sugawara nods, taking Oikawa’s hand in his. “Let’s go.” 

Both of them can’t wipe the smiles from there faces. And they really don’t want to.


End file.
